


Questions and Answers

by dragonofdispair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1. AU. Response to a random pairing generator prompt. "Sideswipe, why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my fanfiction.net account

They faced each other from opposite sides for the second time today. Earlier it had been opposite sides of a battlefield.

Now it was opposite sides of the bars of a holding cell.

Optimus Prime tried not to shift under the other mech's gaze. The injuries he'd taken earlier had not been treated by the Decepticons. Nothing life threatening, as far as he could tell, put painful and nasty. The nastiest of which had been inflicted by this mech and rendered his left leg nearly useless.

He didn't want to show how much that injury hurt him. He didn't want to take the chance he'd see this mech enjoy his pain, just like any other Decepticon.

But something must have shown on his face, because the other's red optics flicked over the crushed armor of Prime's leg. Sympathy, pain, regret and anguish could all be seen clearly before the mech looked away in shame.

The shame was what did it -- what made Prime finally voice the question that had made him falter on the battlefield when he'd first seen the red optics and gleaming purple symbol and haunted him in the hours since.

"Sideswipe, why?"

The red now-Decepticon only slumped his shoulders.

The shadows of the holding area shifted and a yellow mech, also with red optics, stalked forward to stand beside his brother.

"Why do you think, Prime?" Sunstreaker sneered, gazing arrogantly down at the captive Autobot leader. In his optics was everything Optimus had feared to see in Sideswipe's.

For a moment they stood there in front of the cell -- twins, opposites but unified.

Then with a huff of disgust at the dirty surroundings, Sunstreaker turned and stalked out of the brig.

"Sorry, Prime." Optics still downcast, Sideswipe followed his brother.

 

fini

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Sideswipe / Optimus Prime / traitor


End file.
